utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Katou Kazuki
|YJKDovS2Hxo}} Katou Kazuki (加藤 和樹, Kazuki Katou) is a professional singer and actor who recently just started being an . He was previously signed to Avex Records before uploading videos onto Nico Nico Douga. Kazuki Kato is also part of a band called Joker, which is also signed under Avex Records. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on July 03, 2013) List of Covered Songs (2013.03.24) # "Albino" (2013.07.04) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Waxing Moon) (2013.07.22) }} Discography |track1title = WARNING |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Tokyo Diamond |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi to Zutto |track3info = (Forever with you) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = HIGHER DREAM |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Line |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Yume de Ii Kara |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |track1title = Soba ni Ite |track1info = (Have You Around) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Real |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Soba ni Ite |track3info = (Have You Around) (karaoke) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Real |track4info = (karaoke) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Faith |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Glory |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Bokura no Mirai ~March 4~ |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Soba ni Ite |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Carnation |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Lost Time |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Yumehikoyuki |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Shake!! Shake!! Shake!! |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Real |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Soul Survivor |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Starlight Dreamer |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Vampire |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * He is from Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture.His website profile * He played Atobe Keigo in the Prince of Tennis Musicals.His page on the Prince of Tennis wiki External Links * Website * Twitter * Blog Category:Inactive Singers Category:Professional Singers